The New Maverick
by Cyrox
Summary: A mysterious Maverick goes on a rampage, so X and Zero have to stop him.


The New Maverick

By Cyrox

[][1]Eegritz@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mega Man X series. But I own Cyrox, he's my creation.

In the future, the world as we know it is in chaos. Renegade robots known as Mavericks have only one thing on their mind, destruction. Only a group of a few robots called Maverick Hunters attempt to stop them. But even they can turn Maverick in the blink of an eye.

Douglas and a few other maverick hunters are working at a Maverick Hunter base. All was peaceful until...

"Intruder!" said the first hunter.

"What?" Douglas asked. "Who is it?"

" I don't know." the other hunter said. "There's no file on him."

"Tell everyone to evacuate the base." Douglas commanded.

"Roger." They said.

The three of them attempted to escape, but before long the maverick caught up with them. He used his sabre to attack them, and then he ran to the core. He used his arm cannon to blow up the base. Douglas was the only one to make it out alive. And there was nothing left of the base.

X and Zero arrived at the Maverick Hunter base. Signas had declared an important meeting.

"Ok." Signas told them. " Douglas reported that a maverick attacked our base at point 235. He said it wasn't classified and that he was lucky to escape his assault. We must find him and discover the truth about him."

"Ok, were on it." Zero answered. X just remained silent. He knew that missions like that usually calls for destruction. But he knew that some times it was the best answer.

"Consider it done." He said. Than he and Zero left the Maverick Hunters headquarters to start their mission.

But it turns out that the Maverick Hunters weren't the only ones who heard about the Maverick. Back at Sigma's base.

"So, there's a new Maverick in town." Sigma said. "If he can destroy an entire Maverick Hunter base alone, he'd be a perfect addition to my team. But he'll need some convincing."

"Leave it to us." Said Boomer Kuwanger (one of his henchmen.)

"We'll put that Maverick on ice." Chill Penguin said.

"Just remember, I want him alive."

"Yes boss."

X and Zero arrived at an abandoned factory that the Maverick was said to be. X equipped himself with his white armour because he heard that Maverick.

"Ok, here's the plan. I'll start a sneak attack on him, you cover me." Zero said to X before they entered.

"Roger." X replied.

"Remember X, don't let your guard down."

After they made a plan, the two hunters entered the factory. But before they could start the plan, they were attacked by the Maverick.

"Crud, he must have spotted us!" Zero said. Zero held his guard against the Maverick. They engaged in a duel for a while, but the Maverick was stronger and over powered him.

"X, I need a hand!" Zero called out, but their was no answer. "X!"

"Your friend is busy right now." A familiar voice said. Zero knew it was Chill Penguin. Zero turned around and saw Boomer Kuwanger holding X with Chill right beside them. "He's about to get iced."

But X kicked Boomer down and fired his X-buster at Chill. Then X grabbed Kuwanger's head and downloaded Boomer's power.

" Back off, Penguin." X said. "Don't make me do this."

"Go ahead and try." Chill said. Then X used Boomer Kuwanger's power against Penguin and pinned him to the wall

"Mind if I borrow this?" Zero said as he grabbed Penguin's head. Then Zero gained a new technique from Chill. Then the two of them went back to the Maverick.

The Maverick jumped at Zero, but Zero blocked the attack and the duel continued. After a while, Zero used the ice sabre technique he got from Penguin to freeze the Maverick. Then X used Kuwanger's weapon and he knocked the sabre it was holding out of its hands. Then the Maverick screamed, and stopped acting violently.

"All right, I've lost." It said. "Go ahead and destroy me."

Zero raised his sabre, but X stopped him.

"Zero." X said. "We should spare him. He doesn't seem like a threat now."

"Why not, I'm completely out of control."

"But we can help you control your Maverick intentions. You're a strong warrior, why don't you join us?"

"X, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Trust me, Zero. I can tell he's not a real Maverick."

"Well, you've got yourself a new ally. By the way, call me Cyrox."

"Welcome to the team, Cyrox." X said.

A/N: Well, I hope you like it. I plan to write more fics featuring Cyrox's adventures with X and Zero.

The End.

   [1]: mailto:Eegritz@hotmail.com



End file.
